


I Don't Need Wings to Fly

by FaeTeaCups



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Animal Instincts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting, Slow Romance, Team as Family, wingless!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTeaCups/pseuds/FaeTeaCups
Summary: For the longest time, Lance was tormented by the fact he was wingless.But, being blasted off into space in a magical robot space lion.He begins in his weird journey of self-acceptance and growth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago I made a story about a wingless Lance Au that I abandoned on my old accounts. The reasons for why I stopped, but I kinda wanted to get back too it. So I decided to just make one-shots on Lance's journey being wingless. 
> 
> In the one-shots you'll see his past, you'll see how he reacts to things and you'll see his growth. It's easier for me to do it in this way because I really want to take my time and seriously make good stories for people to enjoy. I want to crack down and make fantastic writing that get people to imagine more. 
> 
> I still have a passion for my wingless Au. But, it's not as bright as it used to be. So I'll make this instead. More tags will be added later on.

Lance couldn’t help feel powerful.

He couldn’t help feel free.

He couldn’t help but feel wanted.

Emotions that he’s never truly experience spreading towards every inch of his body. The feeling was overwhelming and for a brief moment, Lance wondered if the others could feel what he was feeling. But, it was soon drowned out by the battle at hand and their desperation to win their first fight against an Empire that has been reigning for over 10,000 years.

But, as soon as they won Lance was overwhelmed by the feeling again. When Voltron feel apart back into their lions. Lance pushed the Blue Lion towards the sky and let out a cry of joy as the sky around him sparkled at his arrival.

For the very first time…

… Lance was flying.

It also didn’t help that the Blue Lion roared along with Lance. Lance being able to feel another being alongside him feeling the same wonderful emotions as he was. The Blue Paladin and the Blue Lion becoming one as they dance in the clear skies around them.

‘So this is what it feels like.’ Lance thought, feeling himself calm down from his stimulation. The Blue Lion cooing at him so affectionately that it shook his entire cockpit.

“Thank you...” Lance whispered out. Allowing his voice to echo around the small enclosed area as he looked at the screen before him.

“You don’t know how much this means to me...” Lance whispered, closing his eyes and just imaging beautiful wings spreading out from his back.

But, no matter how much Lance imagined and wished. He knew that he would never truly be able to fly in the sky. And yet, the Blue Lion was able to make him believe and allow him to live in that moment.

For a wingless…

… that meant everything.

Lance could hear the lioness give out a comforting rumble. Already knowing what her pilot was and yet telling him that out of everyone in his group. He was the one that she had chosen to pilot her. It made Lance smile sincerely before he looked down towards the castleship.

He saw the other all outside of their lions looking up at him. All of them had their wings out and some of them were even stretching as they waited for him to land. The Blue Paladin couldn’t help the feeling of dread the filled his heart.

Lance knew what war meant.

As much as he joked around, flirted or lightened the air around him. He understood the implications of what fighting a war against a powerful tyrant could entail. Lance knew he shouldn’t hide this secret from the people he’s supposed to be a team with.

The secret could lead to many things.

Worst case it could lead to someone dying.

Another rumble from the Blue Lion and Lance couldn’t help let out a bitter laugh. The great being telling him that he didn’t have to tell them now. That he could tell them when he was ready and that he didn’t have to give this part to them so soon.

It was a nice gesture, but Lance knew when to put his feelings aside. He was used to the ridicule, the hatred and the discrimination for being born without wings. He knew how to handle the situation if his team started to turn their backs on him. What makes this whole thing worse is that the altean people also were winged beings.

A part of him wondered if Allura would force him to hand over the mantle of the Blue Paladin. A thought that leads to the Blue Lion emitting a powerful enraged cry. Causing a few of the lions on the ground to react by lifting their heads up towards the lioness.

“Lance, are you alright in there?” Coran asked, deep concern in his voice.

“Yeah! Sorry! Ugh, accidentally hit the wrong button?” Lance questioned, guiding the lioness back to her pride and the castleship.

Lance made sure to park the lioness in the middle of the Red Lion and Black Lion. The two let out a comforting rumble as the Blue Lion reluctantly lowered herself to allow her paladin out. The protective feeling the other had over him made Lance treasure the warmth.

“Lance, you were up there for awhile,” Hunk questioned, flapping his massive wings to get all the kinks out. Lance looked towards the ground to see three wing binders sitting alone in a small pile. Allowing Hunk, Pidge and Keith to finally stretch out their beautiful appendages.

“Sorry… the feeling of victory was overwhelming.” Lance spoke, speaking truthfully and yet not speaking the whole truth.

“That is understandable. First victories always get the blood pumping!” Coran chimed in, smoothing now his mustache as his own feathers shook with excitement.

This caused everyone to laugh at the older man. Even Allura couldn’t help chuckling at the other’s behavior and Lance quickly joined into the warm laughter. He would take as much warmth as he could and bottle it up for when everything came crumbling down.

“Anyway, we were thinking about going for a flight. We’re a team now and I think it would benefit all of us to have a little relaxing time together.” Shiro spoke, a gentle smile on his sharp features.

‘Here it is.’ Lance sighed, his shoulders drooping and his eyes going darker.

“I’m sorry… I can’t join you on flights.” Lance informed, holding his hands together in comfort as he gave his leader a sad grin. Something the leader instantly noticed as silver eyes looked into pained blue ones.

“What do you mean you can’t join us on flights?” Allura asked, confusion on her face while a few were struck with the realization.

“I was born without wings… I can’t… I can’t fly.” Lance confirmed, deciding to drop the bomb instead of dragging along his answer.

For the new few moments there was nothing, but silence. Lance watched as each face of his friends and the people he’s working with morphed into several emotions. He braced himself for the emotions of hatred and disgust.

“Wait… but you have a wing brace! The Garrison wo-...”

“Wouldn’t have allowed me in if they knew I was wingless?” Lance asked, silencing Pidge as she stepped back a bit. Her wings puffing up in embarrassment as she looked into his eyes before looking back down to the ground.

“I fake everything. I played the part that I had wings without actually having them. The Garrison doesn’t like joy flights due to it being a military base and I had a medical note that prevented me from going to wing training.” Lance explained, remembering how his elder brother helped him get into his dream school.

Even going as far as getting a certified doctors note that stated Lance’s wings were very fragile and couldn’t participate incomplicated wing training. They both knew the consequences if anyone were to find Lance wingless. But, Lance’s brother risked it all in order to see him happy.

He was completely grateful to him.

“Besides, my survival rate wasn’t any better if I didn’t fake that I had wings,” Lance explained, getting the alteans to frown at this explanation.

“What do you mean?” Coran inquired, getting awkward shuffles from the rest of the paladins.

“Wingless are considered a disgrace in our society. Many are ridiculed, discriminated, tortured and even… killed in some places for it.” Shiro informed, wincing at his own choice of words. Allura and Coran looked over to Lance in horror while the other just shrugged his shoulders.

“So if you want to kick me out of Voltron… I… understand. I probably wouldn’t want to work with me either.” Lance spoke, his voice going soft at the end. Already feeling the Blue Lion’s possessive grasp and hearing her angry growl from behind him.

“Why the hell would we kick you out?!” Keith shouted, making Lance jump as a mass of black feather stormed up to him. Lance couldn’t help being entranced by Keith’s beautiful wings, but the spell broke with the furious violet eyes that bore into him.

“Keith!” Shiro warned, but he didn’t do much else side calm the other down.

“Keith is right! Lance, bro, why would we kick you out?!” Hunk cried, tears threatening to spill from his watery eyes as he looked at him.

“You’re much better than those idiots back at the Garrison!” Pidge informed, rushing over to grab his arm desperately.

“But… I’m wingless...” Lance insisted.

He was immediately silenced when a pair of leather glove glad hands grabbed his face. Forcing Lance to awkwardly look back at Keith as he shouted everyone single word to him.

“IT DOESN’T MATTER! YOU’RE YOU!” Keith shouted, with Pidge and Hunk cheering behind him.

“I…” Lance whispered, tears rolling down his face as those warm hands left his cheeks and his body was encased in a massive white wing. A wing that Lance knew was original black until their enslavement to the galra.

“You’re the Blue Paladin,” Shiro stated, his voice warning that there would be no room for argument.

“He’s right number three! Once a lion chooses, they don’t tend to let go.” Coran laughed, hearing the pleased rumble of the Blue Lion as she looked down at her Paladin. Allura also stepping forward and spreading out her beautiful wings that were the soft color of both white and a pastel pink.

“The Blue Lion chose you. I am honored to have you as our Blue Paladin.” Allura spoke, her multi-colored eyes sparkling with pride as she spoke every word.

Lance couldn’t help it.

He balled and sobbed his heart out as he was smothered in Shiro’s wings. Hunk immediately bringing everyone together in his own big arms and huge wings.

For all of Lance’s life, he was afraid to get attached.

He was afraid to care for someone with all of his heart.

In this moment… Lance allowed himself to become attached.


	2. First Step: Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to have little first steps with everyone around Lance. 
> 
> Kinda like having an ice breaker. 
> 
> Also, I decided to post this since I was on a roll and wanted to add some more to this one-shot series. 
> 
> Please note that relationships are slow in this. While some are already established.

“How’re you feeling Lance?”

“Good, I think the medical salve is working really fast.”

“That’s good. The scanners show no critical or major injuries. The salve will heal your bruises and cuts within two days.”

“Wow, this stuff works fast,” Lance mumbled, looking at his bandaged arm as Coran continued to look him over. His orange wings spread out to give the two privacy as the elder man looked him over. Lance couldn’t help preen at the attention he was being given. Something that made him feel a little embarrassed if it weren’t for the fact that Coran gladly gave it to him.

It had only been a full week and four days since Lance told the team that he was wingless. In that time the whole group had been through various life and death situations. From the castle being taken over by furries, Lance’s lion getting stolen, liberating an entire race of people and saving the castle from being annihilated just a few hours ago.

You could say that everyone had pretty much an eventful week. So much so that even Allura admitted that they needed a few days to recharge. The castle needed to go through some repairs and Hunk had been insisting that they stop somewhere so he could get cooking supplies.

While the food goo is okay to eat. Everyone was already getting sick of eating it every day for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks. Even Shiro placed in his two cents at the prospect of eating a variety of meals instead of just one.

So they’ve landed on a peaceful planet. Allowing the time for the Castle to get repaired and for Hunk to go out foraging with Pidge and even Keith. Though, Keith went out to go hunting for meat and Lance was honestly too scared to ask how he hunted.

But, that was only after they went through the medical examination. Coran was very adamant to make sure all of those under his watch and care was okay. Checking over their injuries and using the scanner several times just to make sure.

It was nice.

Even Keith couldn’t help basking in the attention the gentleman gave them.

“Alright, you’re all set to go,” Coran informed, making Lance grin as he hopped off the table. Placing back on his jacket as he looked around the medical room in interest. It was strange for Lance to see such advanced technology.

It was like jumping into a sci-fi movie or video game. There were times where Lance would lie awake in disbelief before having to force himself to catch up on his rest.

“Speaking of room.” Lance mused, bidding Coran farewell before he headed off to his chamber.

In the first few nights, Allura had them sleeping in temporary quarters. After a few days of repairs, they were all able to move into whatever room that would please them. Something that Pidge and Hunk immediately took advantage of as soon as those words left Allura’s mouth.

Pidge and Hunk actually lived on the same floor as each other. The two placed themselves close to the hangers and the storage rooms in order to grab things easier. It was also close to the kitchens where Hunk would often try to beat Coran too.

The two have already made their nests to their satisfaction. Though from the small whispers Hunk would tell him, Pidge didn’t really use hers much. Preferring to nest with Hunk in order to gain comfort in the hardships she’s faced.

It made Lance ache for the girl as Pidge had lost both a father and a brother. From her stories alone Lance could tell that the two men were very loving and caring. Even Shiro would wistfully speak of them in a manner that shown just how great the two are.

Lance hated the fact he felt a small amount of jealousy for Pidge on this matter. So he squashed his feeling and gave Pidge a little extra attention when she wanted it.

Even Keith and Shiro live on the same floor of each other. Well, technically, they lived in the same room after everyone found out they were together. The two tend to be as close as they can to one another after the separation and the torture that Shiro went through.

Lance was happy for the two. He would often see them sitting down side by side together. Brushing their fingers along each other’s wings and basking in the warmth of one another. It was so personal that Lance would quickly leave the area.

He didn’t want to intrude or ruin things for them.

Lance knew he tended to ruin a lot of things.

It was for that reason only that he had chosen to be in the room farthest from everyone. Tucking himself in the smallest room he could find and make due with the few meager items he allowed himself to use for his nest.

No matter how much Blue wanted him to have the most lavish rooms in the castle. He knew that he should be grateful that the others still allowed him to be a paladin and fight alongside them. The man didn’t want to ruin it by demanding more from the others.

“Lance!”

“What’s up Shiro?” Lance asked, looking up to see the other fly down towards him.

Lance will gladly say it a million times on how beautiful Shiro’s wings were. It didn’t matter to Lance that the once jet-black wings had faded into white in some spots. Almost making it seem like his wings were splattered with snow white paint.

It was always beautiful.

“First thing, how was your medical exam?” Shiro asked, landing on the floor with no sound and allowing his wings to readjust before settling on his back.

“Clean bill of health,” Lance reassured, seeing Shiro literally sag with relief.

“Good… You’re very important to us.” Shiro spoke, making Lance blush a bit before shaking his head.

“I’m not… that important.” Lance reassured, getting Shiro to frown at the words. His eyes looking at Lance and seeing how the other seemed to curl into himself. Even when the other was joking around, flirting or being a goofball.

Shiro could always see how the other man seemed to cruel to himself. As if he was expecting for them to lash out at him with either their words or their fists. It made the leader’s blood boil at the thoughts of those that had obviously abused Lance in the past.

“You are,” Shiro spoke, his voice determined as he reached one wing out to cup Lance’s entire body into it.

The action made Lance blush and he couldn’t help press against the warm feathers. He would admit that he was rather touched the starved and enjoyed being showered with affection. Craving it on a daily basis and fidgeting when he sees the other cuddle with one another.

“I actually wanted to ask for your help,” Shiro informed, making Lance arch a brow as he looked up at the other.

“Oh? What do you need?” Lance asked, watching as the other got a little embarrassed.

“Do you mind if we spoke in your room? It’s… kinda of embarrassing.” Shiro explained, making Lance give the other a surprised nod before motioning towards his room. The two making the journey there as Lance teased Shiro about what could be embarrassing him.

It was adorable to see Shiro blush red and wiggle on spot. His wings flapping a bit to release some of the excess energy. Lance adored this moment he could have with the team. The concept of something like this was still very foreign.

But, it was warm and it gave Lance a lovely feeling like he was floating.

When the finally came to Lance’s room. Shiro had a look of shock as he looked around the closed space. A single door that leads to a tiny bathroom and half the room was made up by a small meager nest.

“So, what’s got you in a tizzy?” Lance asked, closing the door as Shiro continued to study his room and nest.

“Well… I have a bit of a mess… in my wings.. and I was wondering if you could fix it.” Shiro admitted, making Lance gasp.

“You want me to groom you?” Lance wheezed, staring at Shiro in complete shock as the other just looked a little sheepish.

“Yes,” Shiro answered back.

“But...” Lance started, not knowing the right words to say to the other.

Grooming someone’s wings was a very personal thing. Only people that allowed to touch another wing as if they were friends, family, flock or a lover. It was extremely personal and it was considered harassment for anyone to couch your wings without consent.

Lance had never touched someone’s wings before. It wasn’t like anyone lined up for him to do so and his family forbidden him to even look at their feathers. Not even his kind brother allowed him to touch his wings.

“Keith, Pidge, and Hunk are all out right now. To be honest, I’m kinda afraid to ask Keith since the last few times.” Shiro started, wincing a bit at the memories. “Keith tends to just rip them out.”

“Of course he does.” Lance immediately replied. This caused Shiro to laugh as Lance was there when the others were in a grooming session. He watched in horror as the paladin just ripped feathers out of Shiro while the other looked like he was about to pass out in pain.

It was hilarious and morbid all at the same time.

“It’s in a weird spot and it looks… weird.” Shiro grumbled, turning around to show the joined area of his wings. Where a large puff ball of feathers in the shape of…

“Why the quiznak does it look like an angry pizza?”

“I don’t know!”

“… No Seriously, it looks like an angry pizza slice.” Lance mused, looking at the mess of feathers in shock. He couldn’t help burst into little laughter as Shiro groan in the spot. Mumbling about sleeping awkwardly and how easy his feathers seem to get messed up.

“So… will you help me?” Shiro asked, looking at Lance with such pleading eyes that he felt if he said no. Then it would almost feel like he was kicking an adorable kitten that was meowing pitifully to him in the rain.

“Sure? Um, here sit on my nest!” Lance spoke, showing his small nest. Shiro let out a sigh of relief and made himself comfortable in his nest. Turning around so Lance was faced with the disaster that was his feathers.

Lance was very careful when he reached for the feathers. He didn’t want to hurt Shiro after all the things he’s been through. So he was gentle when he touched the warm feathers and carefully started pulling apart the mess one feather at a time.

He made sure to massage his fingers into the skin. Lance had read several books about wing care along with watching a series of tutorial videos online. He made sure to memorize everything in hopes to one day benefit a flock that could possibly accept him.

Honestly, Lance never thought he would be able to use these skills.

“Lance, how are you so good at this.” Shiro moaned, relaxing into the touch further as Lance continued.

“Internet.” Lance grinned, still nervous as he continued to groom the wings of the other. Shiro continued to moan out his pleasure as Lance continued to massage the skin and muscle underneath the feathers. Undoing the knots that have settled in there as Lance smoothed his fingers over the white and black feathers.

By the end of it Shiro was completely laying down and letting out content hums while Lance finished with his wings. The leader begging Lance to do the rest of his disheveled patches and Lance being just a little selfish to keep this moment last a little longer.

Shiro’s wings shined after the care of Lance’s hands. The wingless male also adding some products he knew would help bring nutrients back into the wings that been put through rough times by the Empire.

“Shiro, we should go greet the others. They should be coming back soon.” Lance spoke, washing his hands in the sink from the oils as Shiro stretched out on his nest.

“Of course.” Shiro grinned, looking completely at peace as he stood from the blankets and pillows.

Lance was quick to make his way out of his room with the other. Talking to him about what Hunk and the other could have possibly brought back with them. Shiro adding in his own theories and concerns as the two made it to the entrance of the castle.

To say it was a horror show would be an understatement.

“HOLY CROW!” Lance screeched, while Shiro just groaned as he placed his hand on his face. Allura was looking with slight approval while Coran groaned about cleaning the castle floors again.

“…. To be fair… KEITH IS THE ONE WHO WENT RAMBO OUT THERE!” Hunk screamed, pointing at the culprit that was completely covered in blood. Of course, that made Keith puff his feathers in resentment as he yelled back at Hunk.

“PIDGE WAS THE ONE WHO SET UP THOSE TRAPS!”

“WELL, HUNK KEPT WHINING ABOUT US EATING FOOD GOOD FOREVER!”

“DON’T YOU PUT THIS ON ME! DON’T YOU BITE THE HAND THAT FEED YOU!”

“You’re all a mess! We said go foraging for food and hunting game!” Lance shouted, looking at how messy the three were. Keith was covered in blood, Pidge was covered in mud and Hunk looked like he was covered in… sap?

“We did! But, a lot of the small game wasn’t something we can digest or was good for us!” Keith defended, stepping close to Lance who let out a screech as he ran behind Shiro. The man just groaning in his hands and muttering what he had done to deserve this.

“You’re hunting skills are commendable Keith.” Allura complimented, getting the other to puff out in pride while Lance looked at the woman in fear.

“Coran?”

“Yes, my boy?”

“Allura scares me.”

“You should see her when she goes hunting. I had nightmares for months!”

“… Oh.” Lance wheezed, remembering to never piss off the altean princess.

“Oh Shiro, your wings look so lovely,” Allura spoke, staring at Shiro’s wings in appreciation as the leader continued to groan in his hands.

“Lance helped me with them. He’s amazing at wing care.” Shiro informed, pride in his eyes as he looked at Lance. Making the other turn red and shuffle to hide with the man’s own appendages.

“Lance! Help me clean my wings!” Keith demanded, stomping towards the other with a fire in his eyes that terrified Lance.

“NO! Not until you get disinfected!” Lance screamed, using Shiro as a literal shield from the bloody mess.

Beside them, Allura was having a wrestling match with Pidge. Demanding the girl to get cleaned while the other shouted she didn’t need a bath. The only one accepting his bath was Hunk who gratefully accepted Coran’s help as the two started to store the supplies away.

“Shiro move out of the way!” Keith hissed, his feathers flaring as Shiro fearfully took a step back from his lover.

“Keith, I think Lance is right… maybe a rabies shot?”

“I’ll show you rabies!”

“KEITH! NO! I JUST GOT MY WINGS DONE!”

“NOT FAIR!”

Lance let out a scream as he dashed away from Keith’s pounce. The angry raven tackling his lover onto the ground and wrestling with the other. Lance could hear Shiro’s strangled cries from under the mess of wings and started to tiptoe his way out of there.

“LANCE! DON’T LEAVE ME!” Shiro begged, all the while Keith was hissing above him like a disgruntled cat.

“I’m sorry Shiro… BUT YOU’RE ON YOUR OWN WITH THIS ONE!” Lance shouted, bolting down the hallway. Laughter spilling from his lips as Shiro gave a cry of horror behind him. He grinned as he passed by Allura dragging Pidge to the baths.

“Lance, while normally I recommend to always stick by the paladin code. Just this once I’ll let it slide.” Allura teased, giving Lance a wink before she wrestled with Pidge. The small girl hissing and spitting more fire than the Red Paladin behind him.

For a moment, Lance allowed himself to be free again.

His dark thoughts settled deep in his mind as he continued to run down the large echoing hallways.


	3. A skip with Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this had taken me so long to do. 
> 
> For a little while, I had to deal with a lot of real life things. And just never found the right time to write to even begin with typing anything out. But, now I'm back and I don't intend to leave such long periods of time anymore. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if it's a little sdkfjskfjsdf. I've gotta get back into the swing of writing things again. 
> 
> For Updates or progress you can visit me here! 
> 
> Twitter: FaeTeaCups  
> Tumblr: FaeTeaCups
> 
> Come visit me and say hello. I will answer questions you have unless it's a spoiler. Which i'll just be super vague for you. ;D Anyway I hope you enjoy this!

Lance would admit that everyone on the team had a soft spot for Pidge.

She was the youngest in the flock.

Young enough that made everyone uncertain if she would be in this war. But, Pidge had shown her strength and her intelligence. It was especially shown during Sendak’s take over in the castle.

Lance heard everything that she did and he couldn’t be any more proud of her…

… although he noticed just a… slight change in her behavior.

“Hey Lance, do you notice something different about Pidge?” Hunk asked, stirring the ingredients in his mixing bowl as Lance chopped some of the alien vegetables.

“Gee, what gave it away?” Lance asked, turning around to see the small girl having built a small fort in the far corner of the kitchen. Her eyes shooting from the project she was working on to Lance in a few minute intervals.

Lance gave out a very soft sigh as he went back to making lunch for everyone. Today was a rare day off and everyone was excited to finally relax after everything they’ve been through.

Coran and Allura are finally taking the time to preserve some memories that were still present in the castle. Getting inspired after Hunk had mentioned them about scrapbooks and making photo albums.

The power couple on the ship was also taking the time to do some relaxation. Lance had seen a few moments of them just reading while cuddling together or even sleeping in some nesting spots they’ve made around the castle.

Lance had been playing and speaking with the mice when Hunk came alone to ask for help in Lunch. Of course, Lance agreed and soon left to aide him. Having a small shadow walking right behind him as he walked.

“Hunk, has she said anything to you?” Lance whispered, turning around to make sure Pidge wouldn’t hear before looking at his friend. It was a good thing that Pidge would sometimes become so focused on her work that she blocks everything out.

“No… but, I can tell you that she was really beat up when you got blasted.” Hunk murmured, thinking it over as he finished mixing in the bowl before realization dawned on his face.

“Bro, remember what Coran said… about your scar.” Hunk whispered, getting Lance to nod his head.

His back was completely covered in burn scars. The healing pod being able to do so much and leaving behind evidence of what Lance had gone through. Lance didn’t mind it since it meant Coran probably would have lost his wings in the explosion.

But, when he took off his shirt during training. He knew that the scars must have looked brutal with the way that Hunk started crying and soft feathers brushed against the damaged skin.

Of course, he couldn’t define them as ugly.

Shiro and Keith went into a long lecture to him about why his scars were beautiful.

It was actually really nice to talk.

A talk that lasted for such a long time that everyone had actually fallen asleep at the end. So Lance would rather not go through that again since the two almost had a sixth sense if Lance thought of his scars in a bad light.

“I honestly don’t remember too much. The cream that Coran place on my back had painkillers in it.” Lance mumbled, trying to remember anything Coran had told him.

“Well, he said if we had gotten you medical treatment sooner then your scars wouldn’t have gotten that bad nor would it had gotten infected.” Hunk stated, making Lance blink in surprise. This allowed Hunk to further explain as he shifted back a bit to make sure Pidge was still distracted before continuing.

“Yeah, Coran was telling you this as he was treating your back again. Pidge was there and she looked… Well, she looked like someone slapped her in the face, to be honest.” Hunk finished, making Lance’s frown deepened as he stopped his food prep.

Lance knew where this conversation was going and gave a long sigh. Taking a towel to wipe off his hands and giving Hunk an appreciative smile. He started making his way out of the kitchen.

Almost immediately Lance could tell that Pidge was following him. Going as far as leaving all of her equipment behind in order to trail behind him like a little duckling.

It didn’t take long for Lance to find a random lounge area. Going into the room and turning around as soon as he got to the middle. His arms were crossed and Pidge let out a squeak when Lance suddenly turned to face her.

“Pidge, what tell me what this is about,” Lance spoke, not exactly demanding the other to spill. But, allowing the other to know that he knew something was up.

Pidge’s wings fluffed up in anxiety and stress. Making the other look like a giant puffball. It was honestly very adorable and Lance wanted to hug the other if it was in another situation.

For a long time, Pidge had said nothing. Trying to look everywhere except his eyes and fidgeting in her hands. Even her wings were twitching and fluttering all other making Lance feel a little bad that he was putting her on the spot.

“…. I could have been sooner.”

“What?” Lance asked, staring at the other in disbelief.

“I could have been sooner!” Pidge shouted, her honey brown eyes watering as she stared up at Lance.

“… Pidge, no.” Lance spoke, shaking his head at the other’s words. “You did everything you could under a situation we’ve never been trained to even enco-...”

“No! I should have been faster! If I had been faster than your back… your back...” Pidge interrupted, only for her sentence to fall apart as large tears fell from her eyes.

“Pidge, you did everything you could. Everyone did everything they could with the materials that we had. Again we weren’t trained for something like this.” Lance spoke, his voice soft as he tried to comfort the other.

“I chose to jump in front of Coran and I’m glad I got all the damage instead of him,” Lance informed, making Pidge snap her head up in shock. It didn’t surprise Lance, but he had made a promise to himself about the others ever since they accepted him into the flock.

“I promised myself that I would protect everything single one of you. Even if it meant sacrificing part of me or my entire being.” Lance informed, his eyes determined as he stood strong in front of the other.

“If I hadn’t covered Coran his wings would have been beyond repair or blasted completely off. I don’t… I don’t want you guys to experience my life.” Lance sighed, giving the other one his sincere smile that soon contorted into pain when he got suckered punch in the stomach.

“OH SWEET APPLE PIE!” Lance wheezed, doubling over in order to cover his stomach. For such a small paladin the other sure packed a mean punch.

Lance was about to even say so when he was immediately covered by her tiny body. Her wings trying to cover as much of his body as she could. Her hands smoothed over his back before clutching the fabric of his shirt.

“Don’t you dare do some stupid sacrifice anime trope. I won’t ever forgive you. We’re gonna protect you too jerk.” Pidge mumbled, snuggling into Lance.

He couldn’t help smile fondly at the ground at the other’s words. Reaching out a bit to wrap one arm around her waist in order to huge the other back. The two stay in the comfort of each other embrace for a little while longer.

“…. so not like Mipha?”

“…….”

“Aaaaaahhh!! Pidge, not the ears! Not the ears!” Lance cried, getting attacked by a screeching pigeon as she shouted about the awesomeness of Mipha.

By the time Hunk went to fetch the two for lunch. They were already asleep on the floor with snores loud and content. It made Hunk feel relieved to see the two overcome their problems together.

“….. WWWWAAAKKKEEEE UUUPPPP!!!” Hunk shouted, making Lance and Pidge scramble up from the floor. Pidge climbed up Lance’s body so fast that Hunk clapped his hands as she hissed from the top of his shoulders.

“I’m so glad that you two aaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!!!” Hunk screamed, immediately getting pounced on by the angry green paladin.

“Oh sweet if you’re here then lunch is ready.” Lance huffed, brushing himself off as he headed towards the door.

“LANCE! WAIT! HELP ME WITH THIS GREMLIN!”

“Sorry Hunk, even I know not to get in Pidge’s way,” Lance informed, saluting to the other before closing the door. Hunk’s cries echoing through the hallways and making the power couple wince when they came out from the lounge room they’ve been sleeping in.

“What the hell did Hunk do to warrant Pidge’s wrath?” Keith asked, yawning as he scratched his stomach. Making Lance snort as both Shiro and he were sporting some pretty crazy bed heads.

“Never suddenly wake up a pigeon. It won’t end well.” Lance explained, getting yawns from the two men as they made their way to the dining room.

Lance just grinned at the two as they made their way into the dining room. Seeing the spread of food and taking their seats as Allura and Coran have already taken theirs. Lance couldn’t help feeling a little lighter and little giddier with the resolve that happened between him and Pidge.

Beaming from his seat and getting fond looks from all around. Shiro spread out his wings to Coran and Allura who touched back. Allowing Keith to do the same before the two settled down in their seats.

Lance felt a little awkward at the obvious display of affection between flock members. It soon melted away though when both Shiro and Keith’s wings brushed all over him. Making Lance laugh at the ticklish feathers that smoothed against his face.

He didn’t see the beaming grins both Keith and Shiro shot between each other. Nor the knowing looks Coran and Allura gave to the three before the last two members finally came in.

Pidge standing in front of a very hassled looking Hunk as the two took their seats.

As the meal began and hearty conversation filled the air. Lance allowed himself to be immersed in the pleasant feeling of eating with a flock.

Eating with a family.

‘With families, there are always bumps. But… we’ll be okay.’ Lance mused, looking at Pidge in the eye and getting a wink from her.

We’ll be okay.


	4. Take a Step Back for A Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry it's been so long since I last posted something. 
> 
> I went to a convention and then things at work are getting hectic. Added with trying to get another job. Things have been very tight for me. So I decided this weekend I'll be posting hopefully 2-4 things. At least two is my goal. And then do some more next week for the lack of postings. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Hunk time is here! After this one-shot I'm going to add in a fun one-shot after this. C8
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> If you want any update information or if you have any questions or suggestion: 
> 
> Twitter: FaeTeaCups  
> Tumblr: FaeTeaCups

Lance knew that Hunk felt betrayed.

The gentle giant had always prided himself in being Lance’s best friend. Especially when Lance admitted to the other that Hunk was the very first friend that Lance has ever made. It was something special between the two and Hunk always prided in being Lance’s steady mountain.

So, of course, Lance knew that Hunk would feel betrayed.

Although, Lance at first feared what would happen if his friend found out about him. Even the kindest and gentle people could turn face in a blink of an eye. Lance feared that the one friend he had would be the same.

Being close to Hunk and yet ensuring to keep his distance from the other.

Just to ensure he wouldn’t be hurt again.

Now, slowly accepting his place in Voltron, Lance hated the awkward distance between the two. He wanted desperately to speak with Hunk and yet not knowing what exactly to say. Often times not even being able to walk towards the other.

The Blue Paladin knew that Hunk knew he was having trouble interacting with him. Giving Lance a patient and yet sad smile whenever he saw him. It killed Lance every time he saw such an expression on his friend’s face.

Lance knew he couldn’t allow this to go on any longer.

“Hey, Hunk.” Lance greeted, a little shyly as he looked up to the cooking male. His massive wings fluttering a bit as Hunk immediately turned around. An apron donned on his person while a hand dutifully stirred the pot to the most likely delicious dinner he was whipping up.

“Lance! Hi! Lance, hello! You are here!” Hunk spoke, excitement in his voice and face. But, there was also a worry as he fretted on the spot.

“… Can we talk?” Lance asked, getting a quick nod from Hunk as he set the alien stove to a simmer. Rushing over to the small table that was in the kitchen and grabbing two chairs.

Lance wanted to chuckle at the other’s behavior. Watching as Hunk made sure to give him the most comfortable looking chair even though they both looked the same to him. It was just the way Hunk was and Lance loved that about him.

Hunk being the Yellow Paladin was a good call on Allura’s part. For Hunk really was caring and sweet that will always put his needs before others. Even during their days in the Garrison will Hunk do things to ensure Lance or Pidge were comfortable.

Even going as far as letting Pidge have the last of the peanut butter desserts the cafeteria was having since he knew how much the other loved the stuff. There was even a point where he stood against a few bullies even though Hunk hated confrontation and was scared of fighting.

Hunk was perfect for the hot mess that was their flock.

“Sit! I actually made these fruit drinks! Checked by Coran and they're healthy for our consumption.” Hunk explained, setting down a smoothing looking drink that smelt so sweet to Lance.

Mouthwatering Lance couldn’t help scrambling to grab the glass and taking a sip of the precious treat. Humming in delight at the explosion of taste on his tongue. The drink tasted just like a strawberry and banana smoother with a hint of citrus.

It was extremely delicious.

“Hunk this is amazing! It tastes so much like the stuff back on earth!” Lance grinned, getting a proud smirk from Hunk.

“Even in space, I rule the kitchen with an iron fist!” Hunk stated, puffing out his chest in pride and getting Lance to let out a loud chuckle.

The two quietly sat next to one another with a content atmosphere. Enjoying the drinks and making a little small talk. It was a great feeling and one that Lance never knew he missed so much.

Often Lance and Hunk would do the same in the confines of their dorm room. The two share a hot or cold beverage with one another. Chatting quietly with one another as they soaked in the companionship they each gave.

“Lance?! Are you okay?!” Hunk cried, his massive wings fluffing in distress.

“Huh?” Lance mumbled, pressing a hand on his face and noticing the wet tears.

“I didn’t make you uncomfortable did I?” Hunk asked, quickly grabbing a small towel and handing it over to Lance. His body shaking in misery at the prospect of being the one that could have caused his friend to cry.

“No! NO! Far from that.” Lance explained, looking down at the drink before giving Hunk a happy little smile.

“It’s just… you’ve always been there for me.” Lance started, smoothing his thumbs over the smooth glass-like material that was in his hands. Seeing the empty glass with a fond look as he gave Hunk a sincere grin.

“You're the first person that ever made me feel so calm and safe. Along with being the first person to make me something so warm and good. So… I wanted to thank you and apologize… I should have told you about me sooner.” Lance explained, watching Hunk completely freeze as he processed the words.

“Lance!” Hunk sobbed, charging at Lance who let out a startled yelp. Dropping the cub onto the floor as he was quickly swept up into strong arms and even stronger wings.

“I will always be there for you! You’re like my brother! Also, I will always cook good food for you! Doesn’t matter you wingless! To me, you’ve always been flying high!” Hunk sobbed, holding Lance close and squishing him in a tight warmth that made him melt.

“Thanks, Hunk.” Lance whimpered, clutching Hunk back as the two sobbed in the kitchen.

For a moment that is all the two did. Completely focused on one another as they whispered reassurance and promises towards one another. Hunk even boasting how he would bring Lance to his family that he knew would absolutely adore him.

“Don’t forget, you also made a flock and family here. We still know, but we won’t abandon you.” Hunk informed, his eyes showing a determination that gave Lance a peace of mind and heart.

“Now, let me allow you taaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” Hunk screamed, turning around to his cooking to see a massive sludge thing that covered the stove. It’s mass continuing to grow in size as it started to fill up the room.

“Hunk! What is this stuff!” Lance cried, rushing over to help clean up only to find the substance incredibly mucky. It was almost like mud.

“Coran said it was something like mashed potatoes!”

“CORAN ALSO SAID THE PLANET WE WENT ON WAS SAFE!”

“OH GOD! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!” Hunk cried, smashing the panic button that was in the kitchen. Something that was actually in every room if ever the castle of under attack by an unknown entity.

Or if someone was in danger.

“It’s got my leg! It’s got my leg!” Lance screeched, trying to tug out his leg and falling into the goop with a screech. Making a loud slapping noise as his body slammed face first into the goop.

“LANCE!” Hunk cried, flying over and grabbing a hold of Lance. Using the force of his wings in order to pull Lance out of the substance.

“Ugha, now I know how that one girl felt in that old movie with the stink spirit.” Lance groaned. Rubbing off some of the thick mud like substance off his face. Hunk let out a soft chuckle just as the doors slammed open and revealed the rest of the team.

“WHAT IN THE LIONS IS HAPPENING HERE?!” Allura demanded, surprised at the muck that was started to spill towards the door.

“Hunk! How long did you plan to simmer this?! You’ve made enough food to last us months! My word I’ve never seen our favored bread dish produced in such a way!” Coran pipped, as he examined everything with great awe.

“…. THE STOVE!” Hunk and Lance cried.

Lance quickly tapped the other to drop him. Making Hunk look at Lance nervously before gently setting him back into the massive mountain of mushy dough. At least, that is what Lance figured it was since he did say bread dish.

“Almost got it.” Lance wheezed, for the heat was a little unbearable as he shoved his hand inside. Reaching for the button he knew would turn off the stove and stop the madness.

Another hand reached alongside his own and Lance gave a smirk to Hunk as the two bunched the off button on the stove. Giving out a sigh of relief when the mass slowly stopped it’s growth and allowed the two friends to let out a sigh of relief.

“Wait… is it hardening?”

“AAHHH! I’m stuck! I am very much stuck!”

“KEITH! SHIRO! PIDGE?!”

“CORAN!”

“No worries! We can just eat their way to freedom!”

“…. that is the best thing anyone has ever said to me.” Hunk whispered, already going to down on eating his way to freedom. His eyes brightening as he gave a joyous shout to Lance.

“LANCE! It tastes like vanilla shortbread!” Hunk cooed before he continued to eat his way out. Having Pidge perch nearby to give a hand as she also became overjoyed by the delicious treat.

Keith and Shiro quickly went over to Lance in order to help out. Humming in appreciation at the taste while Lance broke off his own pieces. Smiling as he took a large bite from a piece he broke off.

He should have never doubted Hunk.

For Hunk was always his stable pillar in a road he journeyed on.


End file.
